Est-ce que je l'ai perdu ?
by Nanthana14
Summary: Saison 1 Episode 13 : La douleur dans son crâne n'est rien lorsque que Cameron comprend ce qui vient de se passer. Jonathan est parti et une question le terrorise bien au-delà de sa situation actuelle : est-ce que je l'ai perdu ?


**J** **e ne possède aucun des personnages de la série TV.**

 **Saison 1 Episode 13 : La douleur dans son crâne n'est rien lorsque que Cameron comprend ce qui vient de se passer. Jonathan est parti et une question le terrorise bien au-delà de sa situation actuelle : est-ce que je l'ai perdu ?**

 **Alors voilà en arrivant au bout de la saison de cette super série, j'ai vraiment eu envie de poser des mots sur l'abasourdissement de Cameron à la fin de l'épisode final. Franchement, ils auraient mérité une saison 2.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Est-ce que je l'ai perdu ?** _

La sensation était étrange et douloureuse. Physique. Sa tête lui faisait mal, sa mâchoire aussi. Quelque chose n'allait pas… Quelque chose ne s'était pas déroulée comme il l'avait voulu… Encore un problème, une action qu'il n'avait pas vu venir. Ça devenait une habitude désagréable en ce moment. Comment il faisait un piètre magicien en fait ! N'était-il pas sensé avoir deux ou trois coups d'avance sur tout le monde ?

Alors pourquoi il avait mal ?

Le sang pulsait à ses tempes, comme s'il avait une violente migraine, mais il n'était pas sujet au migraine, pourtant la douleur était bien là. Il avait mal, mais il devait ouvrir les yeux. C'était ça le problème non ? Il devait se relever… Le sol sous lui était froid et dur. Il devait de relever, mais il avait mal…

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Il ne pouvait pas rester là. Il devait se bouger. Au prix d'un effort qui lui parut presque surhumain, il se força à ouvrir les yeux. Le sang pulsa plus fort à ses tempes. La douleur ne voulait pas le quitter, mais la lueur aveuglante des néons le força à refermer les yeux.

Des néons ?

Et un sol gris, froid, dur, pas forcément propre… La prison ? C'était le sol de la salle mise à disposition pour Jonathan… Et subitement, tout lui revint en mémoire.

Colère ?

Cameron était fou de rage après le FBI. Il lui avait fait des promesses avant de les bafouer. Il avait laissé cette maudite femme mystérieuse s'échapper… Le programme de protection des témoins étaient une belle fumisterie. Elle allait leur fausser compagnie et disparaître. Alors, il avait craqué. Cela faisait un an qu'il laissait son frère pourrir en prison. Il ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps. Il devait le sortir de là, coûte que coûte.

S'évader ?

Oui, c'était ça son idée. Il était venu ici pour l'aider à s'évader, pour s'enfuir avec lui et régler cette histoire sans le FBI ni toute cette administration qui s'était moqué de lui… d'eux… trop longtemps.

Il se souvenait de la conversation et du regard sombre de son jumeau qui se tenait là. Il n'était pas tout fou ! A ce moment précis, il était dans la pièce avec son frère. Alors pourquoi il se retrouvait dans cette position, étendu par terre sur le sol de cette fichue salle ? Pourquoi il avait mal ?

Et pourquoi il portait cette tenue de prisonnier ?

Sa tenue ?

Jonathan ?

Son regard balaya la salle à la recherche de son frère, mais il n'était pas là. La pièce était vide et lui… Lui portait sa tenue de prisonnier…

Cameron ouvrit la bouche pendant qu'un étonnement profond se lut sur son visage. Il était parti. Pire que ça… Il était parti sans lui…

Pourtant Cameron était venu lui proposer de s'enfuir ensemble… Ensemble, comme les jumeaux qu'ils étaient et lui… lui… Son double, la deuxième partie de son cœur, il l'avait assommé… Il l'avait dépouillé de ses vêtements et il était parti en prenant tout, son identité comme le plan.

Il était parti.

Ce n'était pas possible. Cameron était totalement abasourdi. Jonathan ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. Il ne pouvait choisir cette femme mystérieuse à la place de son frère ! Parce que Cameron n'était pas idiot, il savait… Il savait ce qui était passé par la tête de son jumeau, mais ce n'était pas possible. Ils l'avaient piégés ensembles, utilisant des codes secrets pour se soutenir et s'encourager.

Se soutenir.

Jonathan avait toujours été là pour lui. Il l'avait porté à bout de bras, se contentant de l'ombre quand son frère était en pleine lumière. Il l'avait encouragé, soutenu, protégé. Il était son double et son ange-gardien. Il ne pouvait pas l'avoir perdu… Il ne pouvait pas le haïr.

De la haine ?

Il avait vu la colère dans ses yeux. Il la comprenait cette colère. Il l'avait laissé pourrir en prison. Il l'avait même trahi en refusant de donner le diamant pour ne pas décevoir Kay. C'était peut-être ça le pire. Trahir son double pour quelqu'un qu'il connaissait à peine.

\- _Si tu savais comme je suis désolé, je n'aurais jamais dû. Pardon John… Je suis désolé._

Les pensées fusèrent dans tous les sens. Il se sentait perdu, désorienté… Ce n'était pas possible.

Il était parti ?

Il était vraiment parti. Il l'avait abandonné, le laissant prendre sa place derrière les barreaux pour punition.

Cameron chancela. Ce n'était pas Jonathan. Il ne l'aurait jamais abandonné, il ne lui aurait jamais fais ça… Enfin, avant il ne lui aurait jamais fais ça, mais là, il était parti. Il avait tiré un trait sur son frère. Il l'avait abandonné. Toute cette histoire avait eu raison de leur lien et il se retrouvait seul.

Seul…

Tout seul…

Un grand frisson le parcourut pendant que ses jambes manquèrent de céder sous lui.

Elle avait réussie.

Au final, après l'avoir asphyxié, électrocuté, menacé de son arme plus de que raison. Elle avait réussie.

Elle les avait brisés.

Jonathan avait disparu.

Il était seul…

Sans lui, sans son double, sans son reflet…

Il l'avait assommé pour laisser éclater sa rage. Il l'avait abandonné pour se venger. Il avait coupé le lien qui les unissait.

Perdu…

Est-ce que c'était possible ?

Non !

Et pourtant cette pensée ne le quittait plus depuis qu'il venait de comprendre la réalité de sa situation

\- _Est-ce que je l'ai perdu ?_

* * *

 **Alors voilà, c'était mon deuxième texte sur ce fandom qui est bien sympa. Je suis triste de voir qu'il n'y aura pas de saison 2, mais si vous passez par là, dites moi ce que vous en pensez !**

 **A bientôt peut-être !**


End file.
